


Different Worlds

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Women, Double Drabble, Fifteen Minute Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-12
Updated: 2004-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny Weasley, on pain, with help from Bellatrix Lestrange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the 12/12/04 [15minuteficlets](http://15minuteficlets.livejournal.com) word #85.

Pain of the body burns through your veins, searing away thought, convulsing muscles, drawing blood where teeth and nails dig into flesh in a futile effort to rip the invading sensation out of the body.

Pain of the mind is worse, because you can still think about what's happening to you. You can feel yourself slipping away, feel guilt or anger or betrayal eating your soul. Pain of the body becomes your entire world, blotting out the memory of what relief feels like, but half the torture in pain of the mind is the memory of what you were like before you hurt, and the knowledge that you're helpless before the tsunami.

Ginny is an expert on pain. She had a good teacher, and he drove her through hell itself. She knows guilt. She knows betrayal. She knows fear, anger, hopelessness, and the shaking, helpless, nameless thing that rises inside and bursts in a flood of acid when a person is pushed beyond her limits.

Cruciatus, Ginny thinks to herself, is nothing. She forces her shaking body back under control, unkinks her bloodied fingers, and shapes her face into a smile.

"Not good enough," she tells Bellatrix Lestrange. "Try again."


End file.
